


My, My, This Here Anakin Guy

by NidoranDuran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Eating, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Anakin may not be a model Jedi, but between his bad boy aura and a magnetic presence from his immense Force potential, he’s attracted the eye of a great many women in the galaxy who can’t keep their minds off of him, and what better way to avoid falling to the Dark Side than to give into his darker urges through something else? Commission for Cracky1236.





	1. Chapter 1

To the members of the Jedi Order Anakin Skywalker was as much a prodigy as he was something to worry about. In secret whispers between council members, his role as the seeming Chosen One had him under an increased scrutiny that nobody knew exactly what to deal with. He was reckless, cocky, and unprincipled in ways that made concern pang among the masters of the order. Were it not a time of war he would have been given far more training on the emotional side of things and taught that he required balance to properly tap into the immense potential he had to wield the Force. But it was, and for all of his weaknesses, he truly believed in fighting for the Galactic Republic and defending it, which meant that he was nevertheless sent out into the front lines, where they hoped he would come to find inner peace through helping to protect the galaxy's peace.

But to a very specific subset of the Jedi Order, Anakin was something else. From the masters down, the women of the Order found something else in his presence, something that shook them to their very core. Those same darker traits made him into someone oddly captivating; his brash cockiness and the certainty with which he carried himself lent him an odd magnetism that drew the guilty attention of all the women in any room he walked into. It strange to behold, but some sort of tingling in their very sense of the force called out to them and drew their eyes. They didn't know what to do or how to fight it, but though they wouldn't admit it, most of the female Jedi who regularly interacted with Anakin found him occupying their thoughts at night, with only one solution on how to deal with it.

Shaak Ti was better than most at controlling it, as a Master who had achieved a level of inner balance that let her hold out against much of the frustrations that burned between her legs whenever Anakin was near her. But even she was not immune to it, and when he accompanied her on a stealth mission to capture one of the separatists' main figureheads, she had embarrassed herself utterly. Anakin was dumbfounded by some of it as the Togruta had lost all sense of composure even on the trip to the planet, a softer and much less serene Shaak Ti than he was used to, who kept blushing furiously each time she referenced his lightsaber, and who clung a little bit too closely to him every moment they were together.

It reached its peak fairly quickly, as they hid an alcove on the ship they were infiltrating, Anakin pushed up against the wall and Shaak Ti pressing back against him as they held tightly to the wall and out of the way of the passing guards who marched down the hall, only a slight turn of their heads having been all it would have taken to notice them 'hiding' in an alcove much too shallow for two people to gain deep cover in. It was a tense situation as every boot fall rang out against the metal of the floor, and Anakin's breath was tight as he held himself in place, keeping as quiet as he could.

But Shaak Ti was having trouble focusing on anything beyond one thing; the taut body she was pressed up so firmly against. She could feel his warmth even through their clothes, their Jedi robes thrown away for their cumbersome nature on this stealth mission, which left her in some more practical clothes beneath, but their practicality did little to hide a very generous and curvy figure, one that her robes obscured with their bulky and loose nature. The pants she wore gave a much nicer view of her body and outlined her ass with an affection Anakin had certainly found distracting enough when they stepped off of their ship.

Which made it all the more frustrating when she felt Anakin's groin stir against the feeling of her ass so tightly pushed against his lap. That was when she felt it at its worst, not only the shifting in his lap, but the heavy feelings rolling off of him. Anakin didn't suppress what he felt. In fact, he felt in excess. And all of those emotions swirled around him, that intoxicating edge of the inner darkness he struggled with, and somehow as Shaak Ti's latent force senses reached out to feel it, it came across to her as arousal. As a heavy magnetic pull against him, as something that made her head spin and her body ache, a low groan rumbling in her throat as she began to rock her hips, grinding her round ass against his lap as she bit her lip.

In turn, that only made Anakin's cock harden more, filling with blood and straining against his pants, and the one thing Shaak Ti realized above all else was that he had to have been gifted with something absolutely incredible between his legs given all the motion she felt. 

It made her shiver, made her grind harder and ache hotter for what was beginning to light her up. The usually very composed Togruta was rubbing up against him like a young girl on a club dance floor who hadn't taken oaths of chastity.

"Stay still and be quiet." Anakin let out a low growl as he felt her against him, felt the urging, needy rubbing of her ass against his lap ignite him, and for all he may have been shaky on the discipline front, even he knew this wasn't the best idea. The aching of his cock hardening and all the temptation of her body against his, begging for him in a very primal sort of way, were certainly enticing, but he was quick to hold himself together, even as his fingers dug into her hips. He held onto her, but also forced her still as the footsteps approached closer, the guards walking steadily past them. 

Shaak Ti held herself together, less for the fact that he told her to be quiet--she was his subordinate, after all--and more because of the hiss and the fingers forcing her into compliance than because she ought to. It was submission in its purest form, a response to the harsh way he ordered her still, and on some level she knew it, wanted to fight it but accepting that his word was sending a streak of need through her that she couldn't deny. She held her breath, closing her eyes and remaining against him, the throb of his cock within his pants making her ache hotter as she held in place.

Anakin kept his intense grip on her until the sound of marching hadn't only passed by them, but had faded out in the distance. Only then did Anakin release her, but rather than let her go entirely, he turned her around, shoving her up face-first up against the wall and pinning his body against her. "You're a master, Shaak Ti, and you should know better." His voice was harsh, a whispered snarl that didn't sacrifice anger even as he kept quiet for the sake of the integrity of their stealth mission. "If you want to act like a slut so badly, then come to my quarters on the ship once we've completed the mission and I'll fuck you like a whore, instead of jeopardizing it before we're finished." It was no way to speak to a master when he was only a knight.

Which was made it so hot to Shaak Ti. Her breath was ragged as Anakin pulled back, her head dizzy, and nothing more certain within her than the fact that he had just given her all the reason she'd ever needed to complete the mission.  
********************************  
Anakin returned to his room with another job well done under his belt, with the prisoner captured and handed off to the clone troopers who would keep watch on him on the way back to Coruscant. His hard work for the time being was done, and without knowing Shaak Ti's troopers well or anyone else on the ship he could talk to he figured he'd just retire to his room, having already forgotten about his comment to Shaak Ti about coming back to his room in the chaos and heart-pounding madness of combat.

At least, until he heard the knock on his door, and the call of, "Anakin?" from the other side of it.

"Yes, Master Shaak Ti?" he asked, the memory slowly, excitedly creeping across his mind, dawning on him and leaving him to shift excitedly from his position lying on his back to sitting at the edge of his bed.

"May I come in?"

"Please do."

Shaak Ti had put her robes back on once returning to the ship, and as she stepped into Anakin's room her body was disappointingly covered back up again. "Thank you," she said, nodding slowly as the door closed behind her. She carried herself nervously, uncharacteristic of a Jedi master in general but particularly of Shaak Ti in her state, as her fingers fretted with the hems of her sleeves and her eyes shifted about like she was having trouble meeting his gaze. Because she absolutely was.

On the walk to his room, Shaak Ti felt shame for the desires surging up within her, painfully aware of a Jedi's need to shed all attachment and remain an island unto themselves, and yet burning too hotly to control herself. But as she felt Anakin's presence, ll of those worries began to melt away, replaced by the ravenous, heated throb of need that came from his mere proximity wearing her down to her very core. She didn't understand how, even as she felt her senses be assailed by the mere aura about him, but the more she felt it the deeper she sank, stepping forward slowly as she bit her lip and met his gaze.

"I admit that it is embarrassing, but I cannot stop thinking about your comment during our mission," she said, another step forward letting her feel Anakin's aura even stronger than before. "It is something I have trouble understanding myself, but being around you makes it very difficult to control things that I thought I had long since overcome the temptations of. So, if your offer is good, I would you to..." She winced at how easily her lips found her next words, the way that it poured out with such utter indignity. Anakin's presence was not healthy to be around, and she knew it. "To fuck me like a whore."

Anakin smiled wide as Shaak Ti made her indecent and vulgar request, rising from his bed and moving over to a chair across the room, settling down into it and leaving Shaak Ti in silence for a moment. He leaned back into the seat, getting as comfortable and smug as he could, soaking in the feeling of her gaze burning against him, the way that his lack of response left her aching with anticipation. As much as he enjoyed making her ache, he knew he couldn't keep this up forever; he needed to let cut her loose from the way he tormented her, and more importantly, he needed to get off too. "Dance for me, and strip. If you want me to treat you like a whore, I want you to act like one."

The words shook Shaak Ti, but nowhere near as much as they should have. She chewed her bottom lip, eyes shifting nervously off to the side as her fingers grabbed harder at her robes. Not out of hesitation like she should have, like she expected to be, but because of the way his words sank in. Just like on their mission, when he ordered her into silence and she obeyed, she now felt the urge to give in, the compulsion to cede to his dominance and follow his orders. It drove her to step toward him, and to unveil a shame that she hadn't yet shown him.

Shaak Ti pulled open her robes and revealed that beneath the bulky and unflattering gray Jedi robes she wore absolutely nothing at all. She held them open and let him soak in the delicious sight of her naked body. Save for marks along her outer thighs that resembled claw marks, the Togruta Jedi's body was entirely red, and beneath her robes she had a generous figure, with an ample bosom and wide hips meeting in the middle with a trim waist to give her a defined hourglass figure. The rigorous combat shape she kept it meant her body was lean, her ass round but very heavily toned, her belly smooth and taut. 

She never owned up to that beauty, never showed off what she had beneath her robes. The gorgeous form that had, due to her oaths, become off limits, but now as she felt Anakin's gaze burning upon her, Shaak Ti felt beautiful for the first time in ages. Felt wanted. Felt the ravenous hunger radiating off of him, aching in his smile and focused solely on her. It redeemed the decision to wear nothing beneath her robes, and it spurred her onward to do exactly as asked, feeling a swell of confidence and need that helped guide the beginnings of her lurid dance. Anakin's approval emboldened her.

So she danced for him. Maybe not very gracefully, as Shaak Ti was a warrior more than she was a dancer, but she still had a decent enough sway in her hips as she began to move, fingers holding tightly onto her robes as she kept them open, used them as part of her dance. The fact that she wore nothing beneath her robes had become almost normal to her in that moment, as the worries melted from her mind and were replaced only by the need to perform. She focused mostly on the motion of her hips, swaying and rolling, letting the robes shift along her body as she flaunted her bare skin by letting it cover up before slipping the robes open again to expose herself.

Anakin bit his lip as he sat there happily in his seat, watching Shaak Ti move for him, watching her flaunt her gorgeous body for the first time in what had clearly been her whole life. "You shouldn't keep a body that fuckable hidden under those robes," he said, throwing some lecherous remarks onto his enjoyment of her dance. He didn't realize the degree to which he held sway over her, but there was still an obvious power in being able to sit there and taunt her, in being able to talk her effortlessly out of her clothes. The fact that she'd come to him in acceptance of his offer and that she had gone naked beneath her robes was another layer of delight he wanted to toy with, realizing he had Shaak Ti at his mercy, so utterly devoted and desperate that she would have likely done anything he asked her to do.

"I knew you could do it," Anakin continued. "You move like a bitch in a seedy club wanting to sell her body for money. You have all the makings of a good little whore, and I'm going to let you have all the cock you want to have if you learn how to behave. Now come over here, get my pants off, and give me a lap dance. I want you to really show me your whore act. Not that I'm going to pay, of course; you look desperate enough to let me fuck you for free."

It was such a crass way to speak to any woman, but particularly to his superior, which made it all the more sinfully exhilarating for Shaak Ti, who felt herself grow wetter as he so carelessly heaped on the verbal abuse. There was no reason for it to turn her on, but his cruel words guided her to step eagerly forward, shedding her robes entirely as she closed the distance between them, hands going immediately and furiously to his pants. She pulled them off of him with a speed that was wholly indecent and embarrassing to behold, but she couldn't help herself, curious about the size of the cock she had rubbed up against and awoken hours before.

And Anakin did not disappoint, as Shaak Ti nearly stumbled back in shock at the swollen cock swinging suddenly upward as she got his pants off. It was massive, standing fully erect and at attention before her, the length and the thickness both so remarkable that she found herself staring at it in awe. She admittedly never really had a romance life, having been sent to the Jedi for training when she was very young, but even still she knew a cock like that was something rare and magical. "Wow," she said, breathless as she turned slowly around, showing off her round ass to the Jedi Knight before she sank down into his lap.

Clothes had been in the way the last time Shaak Ti shoved her ass up against Anakin's lap, but not there was nothing impeding the flesh to flesh contact of his bare, throbbing cock as she rubbed her full, plump ass right up against it. Her hips rolled as she shoved back against it and rolled her hips, grinding her way up his cock as she savoured just how long it was with the eager motion. Back down she rubbed, and this time it was almost like a practice run, feeling how far she would have to sink to get his cock all the way inside of her, and she had to hit deep before she was sitting on his legs. How was she going to fit him inside of her?

She didn't much care, and as far as the darkly smiling Jedi Knight was concerned, he'd find a way. He'd force her to fit all of his dick into her however he so desired, realizing more and more as the powerful Jedi rubbed her ass up and down his cock that he had utter control over her. He watched as her hands ran up along her body, caressing herself and rubbing to build up the growing heat within her. Anakin may not have understood how, but he held sway over her, and he couldn't resist wanting to use it as thoroughly as possible to get what he wanted, as he sat there and let her give him a lap dance for just a few moments longer.

"Do you really want my cock this badly?" he asked. "It's forbidden."

"That is what makes it so hot," she confessed, breath heavy and ragged as she kept up the motion, refusing to slow down or stop for anything as she gave in to the twisting, delighted pleasures bubbling up within her too hotly to ignore. "I do not know why, but I cannot control myself around you, Anakin. I-I need you. It makes no sense to me, but I do not care. It is wrong, but I will accept that if it means having you inside of me."

Luck had fallen right into Anakin's lap, and as he reached for her breast, squeezing the perky and plump tit, he took charge at last. "Do you know what that makes you?" he asked. "Do you know what we call women who want to get fucked so badly that they don't care about the consequences?"

"A slut," she said, the word sending a throb through her as the admission set in.

"A slut," Anakin agreed, his other hand reaching for her pussy, fingers dragging along the slick, sopping wet mound. "And if seems to me that you are most definitely a slut, by the way you've been acting. Rubbing against me during a mission, coming to my room with nothing beneath your robes... You want me to fuck you so bad that you'd break your oaths just to get some dick."

"Only your dick," she corrected, biting her lip as her head rolled back, a needy whine spilling from her lips as she felt the fingers teasing her entrance. "It is not... I have never wanted anyone else like this. It is only you who does this to me. Only you whose cock I crave."

Anakin turned Shaak Ti around in his lap, grabbing her rear head tail as he tilted her head back and forced her to turn around, to face him as he shoved his fingers up her cunt without warning, making her cry out as he pulled her in close. "It doesn't matter how many cocks you crave if you're a filthy slut who can't control herself," he said harshly. "And I wonder what the rest of the council would think about knowing that one of their own is such a nasty whore that she'd risk a mission just because she wants her tight ass to get pounded until it's gaping and leaking with cum."

"Please, Anakin, do not tell anybody. I promise, I will do anything." She bit her lip, knowing well what anything would involve and very aware it wasn't exactly a promise she made without intending to honour it. She wanted him to call in that bluff. Wanted him to make her do 'anything' until the very moment they landed on Coruscant.

"I won't tell a soul, if you agree to some terms." In every way, this was the perfect situation for Anakin. He knew on some level that he had drawn the attention of more than a few women among the Jedi, even if he didn't understand the sheer depth of it. He had Shaak Ti right where he wanted her to get what he had wanted for too long; a conceivable way to get some Jedi pussy on lock. There was no easy way to get a woman of the Jedi Order into bed, the staleness of their interactions and the restrictions forbidding anything even remotely close to sex meaning he surely couldn't go around hitting on women in search of someone willing, and yet he had grown intensely, frustratingly pent up, the burning emotions threatening to tear him up. 

Anakin knew full well he wasn't like the other Jedi; he needed an outlet to deal with his emotions, wrestling with the darker side of himself and wanting to fight against the threat of the dark side, but needing some way to do so. And what better way to do so than to tap into his sexual appetites, dark and twisted enough to sate his more debaucherous urges, while relieving himself of his frustrations in a very productive manner? And here was Shaak Ti, so ripe and needy, primed for him to make his offer and get far more than just some ass on the flight back to Coruscant.

"First, you will give me sex whenever I want it. Not just here on this ship, but when we return to Coruscant, whenever I so desire it when we're both around the Temple. If one of us is off on duties, I'll still demand you touch yourself for me over video." As Anakin spoke, he fingerfucked the Togruta, pumping his fingers rapidly in and out of her pussy, a bright and needy pink playing against the vibrant red of her skin. His other hand tugged on the head tail, keeping her wincing and shuddering as he toyed with the very sensitive appendage.

"I accept," Shaak Ti whined, not even hesitating about the term he laid out for her. What sort of horrible cost was that? She knew she wanted more sex than this flight would have time for, certain she wouldn't be able to quit him once she had his cock inside of her.

"Secondly, I own you now. You're not just a fuck buddy; you're my property." he smiled wide, knowing she couldn't refuse that remark. "I'll have a collar fitted for you and everything. You belong to me now, Shaak Ti."

That remark drew a whimper from her, the first thing to give her nervous pause in this entire debaucherous scene, but she couldn't muster up the will to say no, couldn't find the strength to refuse. All she did was moan and push against his fingers, urging them faster into her dripping twat as she sat there, staring down at his aching cock and wondering why he was drawing this out so much, even if his touch was something she craved utterly. "O-okay, Anakin. I accept. From now on, I wi--"

A harsh slap across Shaak Ti's cheek left her gasping, the surge of pain leaving an odd tingle against her face as Anakin's palm came down back against the other one before grabbing her head tail again and tugging harshly on it. "Which leads me to the third term," he snarled. "From now on, in private, you will call me 'Master'. You might hold a seat on the Council, but you're my bitch and my property. You're nothing but a fucktoy, and you will regard me with the respect I am owed."

"I understand, Master." Shaak Ti was too gone to care anymore, accepting his every word, giving in completely to his demands. She couldn't help herself anymore; she ached too hotly to care or to fight. She needed this too badly. Her body bucked hard against his hands, her moans rising louder and hotter as she cried out, "Oh, Master, I'm so close! Please, don't stop, I've never felt this good before and I--" She whined, having expected with the withdrawal of fingers from her, as she went limp atop him, a pathetic, whimpering sight. The proud, composed Jedi Master had been reduced to a begging, sopping wet mess swearing herself property of another.

"You don't cum until I get mine," he said. "You need to earn it, and that means you need to get onto your knees, and worship my cock. Forget the Force, this is what you live to serve now." His smile was a twisted one, the growing swell of dominant, sadistic power within him proving more than a little addictive. He dragged her off of his lap, giving her another slap across the cheek with the fingers he'd been plundering her cunt with before shoving her down to her knees, his hold on her head tail ensuring he could guide her head was needed as he shoved her face-up against his cock, rubbing her face in the throbbing shaft and getting her acquainted with the level of respect her title granted her here.

By all rights Shaak Ti should have been deeply offended by everything Anakin was doing. Calling her a whore, insisting he owned her, making her call him 'Master', slapping her, and now forcing her to nuzzle up to his cock. She should have been disgusted with him, pushed away and stormed out of his room in a rage in a moment of clarity and dignity. But instead, Shaak Ti felt herself only sinking in deeper, enthralled by the raw and utterly callous way that Anakin handled everything. It was so dominant and powerful, some submissive part of her feeling warmed by that, sinking deep into a feeling of acceptance as she let him control her. The word "fucktoy" echoed in her mind, resounding with a gravity that she had no idea how to deal with.

But she knew better than to leave her new Master wanting, as her tongue slipped out of her mouth and began to lick up his cock. The smell filled her every breath, the powerful, masculine scent helping her sink into her work as she closed her eyes and let out a content, satisfied moan. She felt a warmth settle over her, and not just the heat coming off of his blood-filled cock. As her tongue began to dance along his throbbing shaft, Shaak Ti felt like she was settling comfortably into something that felt innate and right to her, like she had always been waiting for this very thing to help her get into what she had needed all this time. It all felt so sensible, security washing over Shaak Ti as she lapped at his shaft, happily getting to work at giving him the pleasure he craved.

Up and down her shaft he went, her fingers reaching forward, grasping his base and cupping his heavy balls as she steadily shifted her attention further and further up. She didn't even realize Anakin's hold on her had ended as she just confused on getting into her work. It felt so right and natural to her, the motions feeling instinctive, like within her all along had been the instincts of an eager slut just waiting to be awoken and put to work. A deeply innate purpose to worship cock that had finally tapped into, and which left her aching as she fondled Anakin, knowing she had to keep her hands busy to avoid fingering herself as the new wave of pleasure that washed over her tested her will.

But just as she found herself unable to resist Anakin, at the expense of everything reasonable within her, Shaak Ti found that his orders carried a new weight instead. She found that she wasn't devoid of the inner strength she had, she just put it to work in new directions, and rather than shying away from what Anakin ordered for the sake of keeping herself composed, Shaak Ti went to work at obeying his commands as intently as she could, a perfectly centered and self-capable cock addict just waiting for her commands. Even if she had been denied her release until she "earned it", she didn't falter or let her weakness get the better of her as she worked at his cock hard and passionately.

Each lick along his cock was a more impassioned and desperate show of affection than the last, her tongue lapping along the throbbing flesh with delight as she felt herself grow more and more comfortable with what she was doing. A steady layer of saliva slowly built up on Anakin's cock, and she knew full well that she was only just beginning; she may have been experienced, but she wasn't a fool. She was working her way along to actually getting him in her mouth, but with her hand stroking along his slick cock and her tongue leaving him with a nice, slick coating to work with, she focused on meeting his eyes, letting him soak in the adoration and the desire that ached within her.

Which was all well and good for Shaak Ti maybe, but Anakin wanted more than some tongue work and a pair of desperate eyes. He already knew Shaak Ti wanted him, and knew her eyes would burn a whole lot more if he gave her the right motivation. Motivation that came hard and fast in the form of his hands grabbing at two of her head tails and slamming her down his cock impatiently. "You're taking too long," he said, groaning as he sheathed his massive cock down the tight, constricting throat of the inexperienced Togruta, relishing in the sloppy noises that followed as he held her down, forced her to acclimate not only to his cock filling her mouth with a bigger intrusion than she had ever handled before, but stretching out the spasming lining of her throat. "I thought you wanted to get fucked, but you wasted your time with licking my dick instead of sucking it down and training your throat to become a cock sleeve."

Shaak Ti couldn't breathe, and the panic in her eyes was precisely what Anakin had been after, what made him twist happily in his seat as he stared down at her, meeting her gaze with all of the fire and dominance of a man in total control. She had no hope of holding out against that, closing her eyes and nodding slowly, for as much motion as her head could afford when she was orally impaled by dick. As she gagged, her throat twitched against the cock stretching it out, forcing her to learn how to take him as he treated her body with a careless but utterly enthralling touch. Shaak Ti had never felt anything quite like it before.

"You have such a pretty face," Anakin said, quickly following the remark up with, "And I always thought you'd like good with a fat cock shoved into it. Now I know I was right." He started to pull her head back, using a good amount of force in the process as he made Shaak Ti work for what he had in mind for her. Rocking her head along his cock, he engaged in some steady, deep thrusts, starting to build up a rhythm into fucking her face, watching her as she gasped for breath the second her head was pulled back enough for his dick not to be plugging her throat. It was never long enough before he shoved her back down his dick, as Anakin pushed his advantage hard.

Moved back and forth along the meaty cock, Shaak Ti did her best to keep steady, slurping on the dick as she was guided along it. It didn't take very long at her for her to be out of her depth entirely, as the sheer size of Anakin's dick alone was enough to give her trouble, but the fact that he was working up a quick pace compounded matters significantly. Such a big cock, paired with his pace, was more than she knew what to do with, but Shaak Ti refused to let that stop her as she held herself steady, knowing she had a good impression to make. Without question, she had accepted that Anakin owned her now, and she had to please her master.

Before long, she was moving of her own accord, Anakin's pulls and shoves having stopped, but the motion of her head remaining in place, Shaak Ti getting the hang of doing it herself. Sure, she was choking louder than the was slurping, and she could hardly breathe as she throated the monster of a cock before her, but she was still giving Anakin her all in a single, direct burst of effort, wanting to pleasure him even as his callous words marked an even further decline.

"You're a little rough around the edges, but I know you'll make a wonderful cocksucker once I'm done training your mouth to do nothing but pleasure cock and tell me how much you love getting fucked." Anakin rode high on his new rush of excitement, the domination of a Jedi Master giving him not only the pleasure he craved, but a reversal of power, taking someone who had authority over him and degrading her, turning her into his submissive plaything. Every word he struck her with was another mark of his power over her growing, and he couldn't shut up. "I can already see how devoted you are to my cock, and how hard you're going to work to learn to become the best oral slut in the galaxy, just for me."

Shaak Ti drew back for a moment from Anakin's cock, gasping for air as she grabbed it with both hands. Thick, gooey strands of saliva hung from her lips and all over his cock as she started to stroke, giving him a fast, wet handjob as she leaned in to lick his shaft. "I love your cock so much, Master," she whined. "And I promise that I will do my best to learn how to suck all of it down like a good whore. Please train all of my body to be the perfect temple to your cock." She pushed forward again, removing one of her hands and using it to fondle his balls as she slurped him down, the messy and slobbering blowjob she gave him resuming with all the choking, drooling indignity that she was coming to relish in more and more.

Now, her head and her hand worked, a little easier on her throat, but she still took his cock into it, relishing in the feeling of being conquered by him, especially now that she was in the driver's seat and it was all her motions driving this pleasure further. She was lit up with the thrill of being taken, and pushed happily into it, feeding into the insanities bubbling up within her as she gave Anakin everything he wanted. Submission shouldn't have felt as good as it did, but once she got started, she found herself unable to stop, driven by a sick and twisted need now to give herself to him utterly, to show her devotion to him.

All while she ached for more. Down on her knees, the orgasm she had been denied drove Shaak Ti wild with a growing sense of urgency that drove her motion. She had all the reason in the world to want to get Anakin off just to show her devotion to him as his new lover, but she also wanted him to cum so she could earn what she craved as well, his cock finally in her grasp and so much more than she could have ever imagined, and it all helped drive her mad with a frustrated, needy ache she couldn't quell. She needed his cock and nothing was going to stop her from getting it, she swore.

'Fuck, I'm close. You're about to earn your first load, slut, and I want you to wear it like a badge of honour. Pull back, and let me cum all over your face. I like my bitches frosted with my cum." Leaned back in his seat, he was living the high life as he came, as he felt himself reach the edge. Shaak Ti drew back obediently, frantically stroking his cock as she kept her face up close, and she didn't even need to be told to open her mouth and stick her tongue out, just getting into position and welcoming whatever he deigned to give her, as he let out a heated, excited groan and rocked his hips forward. His cock erupted, the pleasure thundering through him as he happily lost himself to the overwhelming pleasure.

Shaak Ti had no idea how much cum she had just earned until it was gushing from the tip of his cock, but he had been holding back so much cum and she was in no way prepared to handle it all. The torrent of thick, gooey white that shot forward splattered all across her face, painting along her cheeks and ruining the patterns of her white face markings, landing across her lips and onto her tongue where the very salty taste should have been repulsive and overwhelming to her, but she felt only delight as she accepted his cum, a sign that she had done her duty and was as good a slut as she had sought to be.

Anakin groaned as he reached forward, not letting Shaak Ti rest for a moment. "How did you like the taste of my cock, whore? I want to hear you describe it, and you may touch yourself while you do."

Shaak Ti moaned, rubbing fingers along the warm, sticky goo across her cheek, smearing her fingers with his cum before stuffing them up her needy twat, which quivered around the digits. Her dripping need had left a big puddle of her sticky nectar on the floor, and as she began to fingerfuck herself frantically with his cum, the moans only grew louder. "Your cock was incredible, Master!" she confessed. "Nngh, I did not think I could handle it all, but you showed me that my throat can take your dick with some training. I know now that my body is designed to worship cock, and that no cock deserves more worship than yours."

Her other hand went to her breasts, kneading them as she worked faster and needier, her breath getting heavier as she found herself toiling with her own bubbling desires. She continued, "Even when your cock was choking me out, all I could think about was how much it turned me on. I really am nothing more than a lowly slut after all; you showed me my place, and I am so thankful for that, but now, may I please have your cock inside of me, Master?"

"Wasn't it already inside of you?" Anakin smiled wide as he leaned forward, interrupting the lovely show of the stacked Togruta masturbating to shove her face into his groin again, his slimy cock rubbing against her face as he shoved her lips right up against his heavy balls. Shamelessly, the Jedi Master gave a kiss to each individual, plump nut. "Or do you mean that you want me to fuck your pussy? Because if so, then I'm going to need you to put those hands on my lap, and I'm going to need to hear you beg." Not that he let her beg, keeping her for a little while longer shoved against his cock, forcing her to keep kissing against his swollen balls, laying her affection on them and proving her devotion to every inch of him.

"Please fuck me, Master!" Shaak Ti yelled, and she didn't care about the cost of her dignity any longer. "Please, I need your cock so badly! I cannot take this any longer. My body burns for you. Break in my pussy, trait it to fit your cock too and mark me as yours. Only yours. If you fuck me with a cock that mighty, no other man will be able to satisfy me. So please, claim your Togruta cockslut, fuck me until I do not want to know life outside of your grasp."

Anakin's cock throbbed through all of Shaak Ti's impassioned pleas, and he knew that he was getting everything he'd wanted to hear from the needy Jedi Master. There was something so shameless and slutty about the way Shaak Ti begged, the way she gave herself to him so eagerly, and he was all too happy to pull her up off of the ground, not wanting to move from his lazy, lavish position in the chair as he effortlessly lifted her and slammed her right down onto his cock, doing nothing with half-measures as he buried his entire shaft all the way into her cunt and left her to sort out the sensations of it.

Screams of absolute delight bubbled at the lips of the frustrated alien, who felt the cock tearing her open. Her pussy had only ever taken fingers before, and the massive cock stretching her open was far more than she was ready to take. Which was of course what made it so exciting and delightful to feel, the shuddering bliss burning through her deriving a twisted and guiltless sort of pleasure from the pain streaking through her. She shouldn't have felt as good as it made her feel, but somehow all Shaak Ti could think about was getting more as she clutched her master tightly and began to rock up along his cock, shoving herself right back down desperately and moaning again. "Master! Your cock is so big. Nngh, but I promise that I will learn to take it like a good cockslut, and that nothing will stop me from pleasuring you."

All according to plan, Anakin thought, as he leaned back in his seat, watching her ample bosoms start to heave as she rode his lap. Getting her to bounce on his cock and fuck herself silly while he leaned back and watched her devotion in action had been what he was after, not necessarily lazy or not wanting to give the tight bodied Togruta the raw dicking she deserved until her eyes rolled back into her skull, but wanting to see how gone she was, how horny he had left her in the wake of it all, and he was getting a good idea of just how lost Shaak Ti was as she rode his lap with a fervor rapidly outpacing her actual physical capacities.

The pain was pleasure in her mind now, and the desperate woman threw herself headlong into fucking herself loose atop his dick, not caring about anything other than the pleasure. Her pussy was a slick, velvety vice wrapped tight around Anakin's cock, and every roll of her hips was another bit of pleasure overwhelming the snarling, dark-eyed Jedi who sat there and watched her. She felt objectified, used, degraded, and thoroughly disrespected. Treated like someone's property, called a slut, a cock sleeve, a fucktoy, a cocksucker. Made to beg and denied her release unless it came on his terms, tore down the established dynamic between the two of them and spat on the very structure of the Jedi Order in the process.

And she loved it! Shaak Ti felt so filthy about the way she embraced this depravity, the way she gave herself completely to Anakin and his cruel perversions, but the harder she submitted, the better it felt, her body aching as she slammed down onto his cock and gave herself to him. "I am your slut," she moaned. "Your whore. I love only for your cock now, Master, and I could not be happier about that fact. I look forward to being your property and your cum rag, because I would drop to my knees and worship your cock in the middle of a Council meeting if you asked me to."

Anakin liked what he was hearing. "That's the whore I was looking for," he said, giving her round ass a nice, loud smack as he leaned forward, grabbing one of her heaving titties and pulling it to his lips. He sucked forcefully on the nipple, starting to thrust upward into her as he soaked in the thrill of seeing her devotion, but still needed more. Not that there was a feeling that there was an 'enough' anywhere that he could reach, high off of the depravity and feeling like he couldn't get enough of it. "I knew you had it in you. You carry yourself well, but you're secretly just a lowly, desperate gutter slut who craves cock, and you finally found one you couldn't pretend not to love. And when we go back to the temple, you'll be a hypocrite the next time you tell people to avoid attachments, because you live a new life of devotion to my cock."

"Yes, I do." Shaak Ti whined as her body was taken, as his lips wrapped around one of her nipples and the slaps ringing out against her ass filled the room as loudly as the feverish sounds of their rapid fucking. She went as fast as she could atop him, moving in his lap with a desperation matched only by her craven, twisted need. "All I live for is to serve you now, Master. Nobody on the Council will ever know that I am little more than a cheap whore now, but I promise that your needs will always be met. I will do whatever I can, and even when distance is between us, I will perform for you, let you watch me and degrade me while I touch myself. Nngh, I want you to put me in my place so badly, Master. I need reminders that for all the power I told and as high as my station is, I am just a submissive cock sleeve who aches for your cum!"

Relishing even in insulting herself now, Shaak Ti moved with purpose, his upward thrusts feeding into her frantic bucking as she gave him everything she could, gasping and moaning louder and hotter as she drew closer to her peak, the massive cock fucking her right to what she knew was the single greatest orgasm of her life, and she wanted all of it. Pushing against him, moaning and letting everything go, Shaak Ti yelled out, "May I cum now, Master?"

"Yes," he groaned, pulling up from her breast and burying his face into her neck. He sank his teeth right into the soft skin there, and the sudden pang of pain that followed was enough for Shaak Ti to finally lose herself. She screamed as she came, and as her velvety pussy tightened around his cock, Anakin was right behind her. The sopping wet inner walls massaged his cock and helped milk his load out of him, and all too happily he slammed her down onto his cock, impaling her on him and holding her there as he let himself go. As she twisted and spasmed in his lap, Anakin held her down, pumping her full of shot after shot of thick, messy cum, flooding her womb and making her scream with elation from the raw feeling of release that washed over her and ensured she was, in that moment, the happiest slut in the galaxy.

"T-thank you Master," wheezed the breathless Togruta, moaning as she clung to him. She felt so happy, so warm and full and content. There was nothing she could have wanted more than to feel the release she craved, and to have been creampied by her master made it all the better. "I am glad that you enjoyed my pussy."

"It's going to make a wonderful sleeve for my dick," he said. "Now then, whore. Down on your knees. Suck your cunt juices off of my cock before I take your ass."

"Anything for you, Master. I am sorry that my slutty pussy made your cock so messy." Without hesitation, Shaak Ti was down on her knees in seconds, grabbing the base of his dick and pushing her head down into his lap with glee. The warmth shuddering over her was more than she could handle.  
**************************  
"It was upon taking him to our ship that he told us of the weapons cache he had stashed on the ship, which has since been impound by the Clone T-Troopers." Shaak Ti's bottom lip trembled a little bit as she sat in her seat, eyes making uncomfortable amounts of contact with all of the other members of the Council as she and Anakin gave their report on the mission. She knew she had to, in the name of avoiding suspicion, but the little stumble in her voice was difficult to excuse. "In it, we found a significant number of arms meant for rebel factions in several politically volatile planets with strong anti-Republic sentiments They--" She let out a frustrated noise that derailed her sentence, all eyes turning curiously toward her as her eyes lowered in shame. "I am sorry, the atmospheric conditions on our target's ship are having an after-effect on me." It was an absolute lie, but there were no Togruta in the room to properly dispel that claim.

Anakin quickly picked up the point she was making. "Significant among the weapons we found was a crate full of electrostaffs, presumably to allow rebels to engage in single combat with Jedi. As we know, the electrostaff is capable of withstanding a lightsaber strike with active, which means that Jedi are susceptible to those proficient in using their staff." His strange emphasis of words made Shaak Ti squirm a little bit as his eyes briefly flashed over toward her. His hands remained tucked inside of his robes, and as he said 'staff', his fingers slipped along a dial he held in his hand, away from view. "Retrieving those will help protect us while on the ground."

"And we appreciate that effort," Mace Windu said, nodding slowly. "With that, I believe our business is adjourned for the day, and once the interrogation has been finished, we can act on the full scope of what we can gather."

"Dismissed, this meeting is," Yoda said with a sagely nod, and rose from his seat.

The Jedi rose to file out of the room, but lingering at the very back the horde, Anakin reached for Shaak Ti, grabbing her by the black leather collar now worn around her neck; a "choker", she insisted, and that much was certainly true in the sense that Anakin was going to delight in pulling on the back of it to deprive his little Togruta fucktoy of oxygen while he fucked her from behind. "The 'atmospheric conditions'?" he asked incredulously.

"I needed some manner of an excuse," Shaak Ti whined. "Especially since you seemed so happy to make me suffer further."

"I wanted you desperate," Anakin said, smiling as he pulled his arms out of his sleeves, one hand proudly holding the remote control while the other reached out toward the doors, a little push of the Force closing the council room doors and leaving the two of them alone. "And I wanted to test if you could pretend you're still a respectable woman, even when you're being fucked underneath your robes."

Shaak Ti whined as she opened the robes up, revealing that she wore nothing beneath, save for the strap that kept a battery pack and a receiver against her thigh. Wires fed into a pair of large vibrators buried into her ass and pussy, letting Anakin toy with her throughout their debriefing. "I am always desperate for your cock, master, but I hope that after teasing me like this that you will not leave me wanting."

"Of course not. I wanted you ready expressly so I could take you right here." He grabbed hold of her, bending her quickly over one of the chairs and slapping her round, red ass. He whipped his cock out and guided it quickly toward her back door, and it was no coincidence that he was about to ravage his slut's back door right over the chair of his master, Obi-Wan. His disrespect of the Jedi Council and their condescension toward him couldn't end with turning one of their own into a drooling devotee of his cock. Obi-Wan would never know the depraved things that Anakin was about to do in that chair, but when next Anakin watched him sit in it, he would be able to smugly remember them all.

It was a grand, secret gesture in defiance of the man who man who had been more insistent than anyone that attachments were something to be avoided.


	2. Breaking Aayla

Aayla always saw Shaak Ti as a source of wisdom. Even though a Jedi Master herself, she wasn't quite as experienced or long lived as the Togruta, and on occasion found reason to doubt her course and would seek the more experienced masters' opinions, with Shaak Ti being in her mind just below Master Yoda in that department, while also being slightly more sympathetic toward whatever plagued her. It was with that in mind that she had set out to find Shaak Ti's quarters in the temple, hearing she had returned a day earlier to Coruscant from her mission with Anakin, and hoping that she was well rested enough now to counsel her on her worries.

But as she approached the door and prepared to knock, she heard something she hadn't been expecting. Noises coming from inside. Crying? No, they didn't shake like they should have, and she had never heard Shaak Ti cry before. Stopping just outside of the bedroom she listened in, not sure what was happening but suddenly worried about her fellow master. There were two voices. Lots of heavy breaths and... Moans? It sounded like moans. It sounded like Shaak Ti non-stop letting out noises of burning arousal, and Aayla couldn't help but open the door to peek in and see what was happening.

The door opened just a little bit, but enough for her to peer inside, and to see more than she had ever expected to see before. Stripped completely naked, Shaak Ti was up against the wall, pinned by the equally naked body of Anakin, who groaned as he knelt on the bed and pounded into her relentlessly. Aayla couldn't see much but Anakin's behind, but she did get a clear view of Shaak Ti's face and the pleasure that seared across her expression as she was consumed by the bliss of getting fucked rough and deep against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands pinned to the wall his grasp.

"Your stamina is incredible, master," she moaned, biting her lip tightly as she felt his meaty cock pounding into her. It hadn't stopped. After giving their debriefing, they fucked all over the council room, then returned back to her room, where Anakin proceeded to fuck her long into the night. With no duties the next day, they had slept in long, and then Anakin woke up and simply went right back to fucking his new toy senseless, unable to hold himself back as he thoroughly indulged in the fun he had in mind for the gorgeous alien babe before him. "Nngh, I don't know how I can ever go back to not having your cock buried inside of me again! It feels so good!"

"It didn't take long for you to get addicted at all, did it?" he snickered, thrusting into her steadily, making her body shiver and twist as he took it to her with an unrelenting vigor, unable to actually slow down as he took her harder and faster, looking to make sure his use of her body was thorough. "If I could carry you around on my cock everywhere I would. I'd left everyone see the strong, wise Master Shaak Ti burned turned into a drooling, cock addicted toy who couldn't control herself anymore. The whole order would get to see how hard I've broken you, and maybe then they'd respect my power.

"Nngh, please, master, that sounds so amazing. I don't care who would find out. I want them all to know how much I love your cock, and I want every other woman in this order to know that their real place is serving on their knees and worshiping your perfect cock!" Shaak Ti was winding around to a powerful orgasm, far removed from her first. She was too deep in to count now, in fact, her head spinning as she completely lost control of her grip on things, happily surrendering all of it to Anakin and his brutality. It felt Ike all she lived for now, like a pleasure she couldn't fight or ignore. Bucking madly against his strong body holding her in place against the wall, she could feel herself convulsively slithering further and further toward another release. another countless and powerful thrill.

Shaak TI came and came hard. Again. Screaming and writhing, struggling against Anakin's grasp, she felt herself fitfully lit up, taken up by a desperate and powerful need for more. "Master!" she screamed as she felt the climax tear through her, the powerful and mad delight that made her pussy clench greedily down around Anakin's cock and feverishly beg for his cum. Cum she was all too happy to receive as he grunted and slammed into her one last time, flooding her already full twat with another load of his hot, potent, and seemingly endless spunk. "So good," she whined, her eyes nearly rolling back as she felt the pleasure seize her, drunk on the delight of getting filled with dick, fucked into a state of mind so desperate and thoughtless that all she could do was whine. "You'll fuck me again, right?"

"I'm not going to stop," Anakin snarled, pulling her back off of the wall and grabbing hold of her. He was about to set her down onto all fours when his senses picked up someone else nearby. Another force user. His eyes closed as he focused his senses a little tighter. Aayla. He was sure of it. The fit Twi'lek beauty who loved to bare her midriff, her tight pants shamelessly hugging a firm ass and her crop top showing off plenty of cleavage. All of the oaths a Jedi took meant that she was flaunting a perfect body for nothing, and Anakin had wanted so badly to grab her by her two head tendrils and facefuck her until she accepted she'd always secretly been waiting for someone to grab her body and use it as their plaything. And she was watching.

Anakin's ability to sense emotion was a potent one, and he could feel lust raging up within her. Confusion and worry, sure, but also a molten, searing lust, and it was proving more powerful than she could bear. After all, she was still standing there and watching through a crack in the doorway, wasn't she?

Aayla had, like virtually every other force sensitive woman to pass through the orbit of the matured and rebellious Jedi, felt a deep seated and guilty attraction toward him. It was impossible not to. Her dreams were filled with sexual fantasies of depravity and submission, like Anakin's own dominant daydreams being transmitted to her mind, and as she watched Shaak Ti get fucked she could barely even think about anything other than how she wished she was in that position instead, not even caring how forbidden this was. She had been frozen into place, watching as her legs trembled and her panties became soaked, desperation and arousal building hotly within her. She couldn't control herself, couldn't shake the creeping worry that she was going to be pulled into the orbit of something twisted and insane, and she didn't yet know the half of it.

Now that he knew he was being watched, Anakin could start to play both girls against the middle, not letting either of them know what he knew. He grabbed hold of Shaak Ti and pushed her down onto the bed in a way that let Aayla watch from the side as he pulled slowly out of her gaping and spent twat, letting Aayla get a good, long look at his massive shaft as he brought it crashing down onto Shaak Ti's bright red ass. "How many times have I fucked you so far today, Shaak Ti?" he asked, and the hand not holding onto his cock gladly took some harsh slaps across her rear, making Shaak Ti howl as he struck her.

"I can't even begin to count, master. You've fucked me so hard I can't think, and between today, and the hours you fucked me last night, it all just--"

"That wasn't what I asked you," he said, harsh and bringing his hand down upon her ass even harder again. "And if you want to make excuses, then I want to hear you own up to them instead of blaming me for it. So why don't you answer that again? And if you can't answer me, then show your master some respect." His cock ground between her round ass cheeks as he spoke, teasing her as cum oozed from her spent and gaping pussy, pooling down onto the floor. He was as much looking to taunt and play with Shaak Ti as he was putting on a show for Aayla, his dominance radiating off of him and surely striking a chord in the worked up Twi'lek.

"You're right, master. I am sorry. It isn't your fault that I'm a fuck-drunk whore, or that I have been fucked so stupid I can't. The truth is, I do not know how many times you have fucked me, only that you have done so more than any other man could have, and you have made me a happy cock addict." Shaak Ti knew what to say, knew what was expected of her now. Anakin deserved to be respected and have his dominance over her recognized, while she had accepted her place as his plaything. A slut. A craven, sex addicted whore. It was what she had always been meant to be, and what she was happy to now admit she was, and she didn't shy away from letting Anakin know that.

"That is much better," he said, dragging the tip of his cock slowly down from the small of her back, down between her ass cheeks, and finally down to her pussy. "Never forget your place." With that, he drove his cock right back into her pussy, burying the big, throbbing shaft deep into her and relishing in the way she screamed in delight at the feeling overcoming her. Anakin was ready now, ready to flaunt his prowess to Aayla while thoroughly dominating Shaak Ti, which was rapidly becoming his favorite thing to do.

"Yes, master, I promise, I will remember my role, and that you own me. I will respect you and earn your cock, and never stray!" Shaak Ti was transitioning all too easily from the role of authoritative Jedi figure to submissive fucktoy, happily letting Anakin use her, speak to her so cruelly and make her degrade herself for him. Even just saying those vulgar things about herself set her alight with pleasure, but to be filled with that fat cock pushing in so deep that she didn't even know how he could fit it all in her... This was paradise, and she was so happy to be here, so happy to be down on her hands and knees getting fucked by the dominant, powerful Jedi.

Too long, Shaak Ti had denied herself this. Pushed back against feelings that she should have let embrace her as she now felt the intensity of what she had been missing, all catching up with her fiercely, pinning her down and forcing her to submit. She now knew it was wrong, the way that the Jedi Order insisted on keeping chaste and pushing away from one another like this. Anakin's raw magnetism had drawn her in and now she felt only happiness in being taken, fucked and used like she should have been for so long before now.

The harsh sounds of fleshy impact rang through the room as Anakin fucked her deep and harsh from behind, his hands happily crashing down onto her ass or holding tightly to her hips as he made sure to fuck her deep and proper, thoroughly indulging in her body as much as he could in the pursuit of something carnal and cruel. This past day or so of relentlessly fucking Shaak Ti had been one of the best days of Anakin's life, as he finally had a chance to embrace the potent, twisted thrill of fucking someone senseless and indulging so thoroughly in what he did to them that he could hardly keep his head straight. To break Shaak Ti to his will, to subjugate her generously endowed body to all of his twisted hungers and to find no end to the pleasure in sight... He could get used to a life like this.

Shaak Ti was a wreck, happily pushing back against his thrusts, her ass bouncing as she shoved against his cock. "Your huge cock has forced my pussy open so much it's permanently stretched out now, and I won't ever be able to enjoy another cock again. Which is good, because I don't need anybody other than you, master!" Her head rolled back, her body heaving and her state absolutely ragged. She had been fucked so much without end, and she was too drunk on lust to care now, a far cry from the usual stern composure that she wore on her face.

Aayla could hardly keep herself together as she watched her fellow master getting so unceremoniously fucked. There was something so appalling to her about seeing it in motion, about the twisted expression of lust on her face, all the half-dried cum standing out against the red skin of her body, about the way that she gave herself completely. She called Anakin 'master' and admitted herself to be a whore and a cock addict. Something was wrong here, and yet as Aayla watched, halfway paralyzed, she couldn't help but wonder how good she must have felt to break like that, if those fantasies that Aayla had entertained, so cock-focused and submissive they felt like the fantasy of the man in question and not her own, were truer and more possible than she could have ever imagined.

Maybe she should say something. Step in. Interrupt this. Would she want to appeal to Shaak Ti's tattered dignity and try to tell her it was wrong, or beg Anakin to subjugate her to the same cruel dominance? Would she report him to the council, or sink to her knees and call him master too? She couldn't even tell, but the longer she spent watching and in such close proximity, the more she couldn't control herself. There was an aura to Anakin, and it had never been more intoxicating to Aayla than right now as she watched.

Anakin could feel the growing indecision, the increased weight of lust pressing heavily down onto Aayla. He knew he had her right where he wanted her, and it made his hips buck faster, thrusting out of control as he fucked Shaak Ti harder and faster still, knowing that soon he could be dominated two powerful Jedi Masters at once, subjugating both of them and using his cock to shatter their minds, to help further his sweet vengeance. Every thrust not only helped charm Aayla into submitting, but helped keep Shaak Ti in line, let him enjoy her slick, tight cunt wrapped around his cock. This could not have been a better turn of events.

"Cum in me master," Shaak Ti whimpered, feeling so lowly and desperate, but loving every second of what she felt. "I know I'm already so full of your seed, but please give me a fresh load. I love the feeling of your fat dick erupting inside of my tight pussy and flooding my womb so much. Just a needy creampie whore." Her breath was heavy, her mind tight, her everything completely wrapped up in a special kind of madness as she gave in. There was no fight left in Shaak Ti, just pure surrender, blissfully offering herself to Anakin and his cruelties, his every dark appetite something that she wanted nothing more than to sate. Or at least try to sate, as she found it almost impossible to even slow Anakin down.

But it didn't matter, as her orgasm struck as she was turned into a screaming, desperate wreck just happy to be treated to her master's cock. There was just pure release, burning through her like wildfire, making her scream and twist and lose herself happily to everything shuddering its way through her. Shaak Ti couldn't help herself, bucking and twisting as her head was pulled back from a tug on her collar. She was delighted, eyes shutting tight as she screamed, "Master!" Amid it all was Anakin's harsh release, the sudden flood of more hot, fresh spunk into her thoroughly used and abused cunt, leaving her to happily twist and convulse on the bed, tiring herself out even further and faster in the midst of it all. Shaak Ti was a mess, and she had reached her end for a moment, slumping down onto the bed and whining, "I think I need a break now."

The words didn't bother Anakin very much, as he pulled out of her pussy, cum immediately spilling out of her spent hole as she whined. He rolled her quickly onto her back to keep it all in as he said, "That is okay, you have been through a lot. But, do you remember what you promised me last night when you needed a break?"

"Yes, I do," Shaak Ti whined. "And I meant it."

"Say it again for me."

"I promised that I would help you break more Jedi women," she whined. "That you deserve a whole harem of broken, happy sluts who know that your cock is deserving of all their worship and thoughts. I alone cannot satisfy you, but when we have more, you won't have to worry about tiring one out, you can just switch over to another. A-and I promised that I would start by helping you break my fellow master, Aayla. She has such a wonderful figure and she needs to learn that a body like that is made to serve you. Once she gets a taste of your cock she'll be just as happy a fucktoy as I am, I swear it. I know it's waiting inside of her."

Aayla gasped as she heard those words, stumbling back in surprise as she heard her own voice, listened to the depraved promise being made to Anakin, and it was then that finally she felt herself begin to have doubts and some measure of response. She needed to do something about this, didn't she? Then why couldn't her legs move? She knew why, really, as she stared at the cum-smeared Togruta in all of her glowing, breathless glory. She looked so happy and so well tended to. Then Aayla's gaze shifted to Anakin's cock. It was massive, and she could feel her knees tremble. Just looking at it almost made her bow-legged.

And then came the reveal. A hand on her throat, tightening just barely. She choked in surprise, panic setting quickly in as she found herself frozen in place. Anakin's head slowly turned toward her. "Have you enjoyed the show?" he asked with a growing, dark smile. He released the hold on Aayla's throat and instead pulled her over, her footing weak enough to drag her toward him, pulling her into the room before he closed the door, all with the force. "Not that it was a free one. I hope you're ready to pay up for being treated to a sight like that."

Aayla's legs shook harder as Anakin rose off of the bed and began to walk toward her. She was frozen in worry, in fear and lust both forming a twisted and heady sort of combination as she asked, "Shaak Ti, I always thought you a friend and a mentor, but now you... Why?" She shivered nervously as she locked eyes with the fuck drunk Togruta, who seemed to not care about what Aayla had heard about her.

"Because she knows you well, and knows what would make you happy," Anakin said, stepping right up to her. He found it interesting how she faced Shaak Ti directly instead of saying a word to her, but he was all too happy to reach for her, squeezing her ass and her tits at the same time as he felt her up. "And she's right about your body, of course. It's so gorgeous, and you flaunt it like you've wanted for so long for someone to just pin you down to the floor and start fucking you. Has anyone ever had you before, Aayla? Has anyone ever watched your big ass bounce as you rode their lap, or felt these amazing breasts wrapped around their cock?"

"Nobody," she hissed, wincing as she felt the hands. Felt the groping and the intensity. It was a lot to take in. "Anakin, this isn't right. What you're doing with Master Shaak Ti is a violation of our oaths and the--ah!" A hand down her pants wasn't very in line with Jedi philosophy either. she whined as she the fingers pushed right up against her puffy mound.

"Shaak Ti is not the master here, and neither are you. I am the master here, and you will refer to me as such unless you want to be punished." Anakin's voice was harsh as he pushed his fingers slowly into her. "You seem rather wet for someone who doesn't think this is right. You watched me fucked Shaak Ti, and never once thought to stop. Were you too busy imagining yourself in her place to leave?" He grabbed at her top and ripped it, exposing more of her ample blue cleavage as Aayla yelped against him and squirmed, but didn't fully pull away. "Were you thinking about how nice it would feel if a big, meaty cock fucked your ass so hard that you nearly blacked out and you could finally learn what your curvy body is made for?"

"I don't know what is happening to you, but it isn't right." She tried to stay steady and defiant, stern in ways that she really couldn't muster as she was groped like this, squeezed at and used thoroughly by a hungry and twisted man whose appetites seemed to take a vulgar turn toward her. But it was hard to keep that sort of certainty up when she felt the fingers slipping into her pussy, feeling her slick depths. The tingles that ran across her body were incredible and she wished there was some kind of sane way to overcome all of this, but she felt completely helpless.

"It's the only thing that is right," he said firmly. "I deserve the respect that I have never been given, and you deserve the pleasure that you've convinced yourself you don't deserve. But here you are, soaking wet and trying to pretend she isn't thinking about my cock right now. That she didn't love being a voyeur, and that she won't love so much more being a slut that gets pounded into submission. Look at Shaak Ti. She's been fucked non-stop for over a day, and you've never seen her look happier, have you?"

Shaak Ti whined on the bed, "Give in, Aayla. Please. It's so good. You've confessed to me before about the feelings you've had toward Anakin, the way he draws your attention whenever he's in the room. And I didn't tell you, but I experience it too, and giving in to it has been so right."

"Is that so?" Anakin asked, smile growing predator as he slapped her ass and tore at her pants, pulling them off so hard they noisily tore. "So you aren't just a desperate fucktoy in denial, but you're also a hypocrite who's imagined being dominated by me too." Another slap across her ass, this time onto her panties, and Aayla whined. "A slut who lies to herself and everyone else about what she wants. But that's okay, I know how to make you admit what you really are."

Aayla didn't know what to say. What could she say? The words Anakin snarled were making her so guiltily wet, the fingers pumping in and out of her twat were igniting something craven and animalistic in her, and at the core of it all was a need to give in so great that as he tore the rest of her top off and grabbed her bare breast the only words she could muster were, "Show me."

Anakin tore her panties off next and said, "Go on," as he watched her with a level gaze. He was close. He could tell he was. But he needed to be sure she was ready, and he wanted to hear her say more.

A shiver ran up Aayla's spine. Seeing Anakin naked was more than she had been ready for, and with his hands groping and fingering her, she was finding herself unable to pull away, completely given in to a certain twisted kind of frustration. "Show me what she's felt. Show me what's so good that a proud Jedi Master is willing to call herself your whore and submit to your brutality. If it's good enough too then I will... I will join her."

"That isn't what I want to hear either." Anakin squeezed a bare handful of ass before bringing his hand down in a harsh slap across it, his other hand pulling out of her pussy and reaching up to her throat, seizing it directly and pressing his fingers down, not enough to squeeze, but enough to get his point across. "Try again, and this time, I want you to stop pretending and drop the act. Let the words out. I know they're in there. I can sense them." His lips were right up to her ear now, his anger bubbling as he leaned in and harshly made his demands known, getting his point across through a bitter and cruel tone.

With no hope of defending against it as she felt herself grabbed and used and treated like something lowly, Aayla conceded. "I want your cum," she whined. It felt almost relieving to say as she finally let it out, let go of her worries and her nervousness and gave in to the truth of her desires. Even just saying the words made her feel a pang of arousal throb within her, and her fingers nervously reached for his cock, running slowly along the sticky shaft as she began to get her hand around it, staring into his eyes with a pathetic, permission seeking gaze, like a sad dog. She felt so hopeless, so vulnerable. "And your cock. Oh, your cock is so much better than I imagined it." She thought back to the dreams of worshiping his shaft that she had been haunted by.

"I knew you did. But you're going to have to work for it if you want it so badly. Go suck it out of Shaak Ti's cunt and eat her to an orgasm, and then I'll give you my cock."

Aayla didn't hesitate, scrambling over to the bed and grabbing Shaak Ti's legs, spreading them wide apart as she buried her face down into her twat and began to noisily suck the spunk right out of her. "Forgive me," she moaned as she pushed her lips up to the sloppy and used hole, nosily eating her out. She'd never eaten pussy before, but she was lit up now with a special kind of desperation, pressing happily forward and pushing her tongue in deep to drag it along her slick, pink inner walls, trying to catch every salty drop she could amid the tart nectar leaking from the spent hole.

"You don't need me to forgive you," Shaak Ti whined as she felt the pleasure washing so sweetly over her. "You're right where I wanted you to be now. And now we can serve master together." Her hands reached lazily down and caressed the back of Aayla's head, her increasingly hotly swelling need to surrender to this madness growing out of control. She felt hot, felt her body throb in delight as she fed into the pleasure, hips steadily rocking as she gave Aayla all the encouragement she could.

Anakin climbed back onto the bed and grabbed hold of Aayla's ass. He didn't say anything, just began to grope and slap at her rear, enjoying the sight of her full, gorgeous ass finally out of those tight pants that had so perfectly emphasized the shape of her curvy bottom. he didn't feel the need to say anything right now as he let what Aayla did speak for itself; he would have his fun, and for now, he sought only to make sure she sank deeper into his grasp. A nice, steady fondling helped remind her whose cum she was sucking from Shaak Ti's snatch. Her body was his plaything, and the sooner she got used to him casually touching and fondling her, the better.

For someone who had tried to put up mental resistance to this whole thing, Aayla was now very eager about what she did, burying her face between Shaak Ti's legs as they began to wrap around her head, the Togruta starting to really appreciate the sloppy cunnilingus she got for the desperate Twi'lek. Aayla couldn't help herself; not when the lust began to burn her up from within, not when she could feel the steadily creeping intensity of need bubbling up from inside of her and driving her wild. All she could think about was getting more, about finding out what had pleasures would be worth everything she had seen, although she didn't for a second doubt they were there. Not with how Shaak Ti was behaving; there had to be something to this, and she was eager to find out what.

"I'm training her mouth for you, master," Shaak Ti whined, hip rocking back and forth as she ground her dripping pussy against the lips of the eager Twi'lek. "I can feel her tongue already starting to get better. She's going to make a perfect toy for you." The fact that her pleasure had been used as a means of helping Aayla learn was something she was deeply grateful for, knowing now that her master valued her and wasn't going to lose interest now that he had another plaything to toy with. It was a relief for Shaak Ti, who didn't know how she could have ever gone without his cock now, to know that she wasn't going to be brushed off to the side for a shinier new toy.

"She's going to be great," he snickered, slapping her ass harder. "I can already see her desperation; she's been holding back for so long. The Jedi keep you too repressed, and don't let you exercise the appetites you should be. But don't worry, your master will let you be the horny sluts you always wanted to be on the inside." Another slap to Aayla's bottom. "Isn't that right, whore? You're loving sucking my cum out of Shaak Ti's cunt and obeying my command, aren't you?"

The muffled moan that rose up from Shaak Ti's thighs was frustrating proof of that fact. She was wound up so tightly now around a growing sense of desperation, burning up with steady and ever increasing need, and all she could think about was getting more of this, finding that sweet surrender of an ending to all the madness that was threatening to tear her apart. She couldn't help herself, couldn't hold back anything as she gave completely into the pleasure, into the madness. It felt too good not to and all Aayla was doing was eating pussy. She wasn't even getting fucked yet, and once she was, she couldn't even begin to imagine what wonders awaited her then.

Shaak Ti was all too happy to surrender to the bubbling need hitting her, washing over her like fire. She cried out as a sudden orgasm took her, the tongue probing deep and hungrily up her pussy. "Aayla! Let this be the first of many orgasms we have together!" as she came, screaming and twisting on the bed, hips bucking as she humped her blue skinned friend's face and embraced all the reckless delights of the raw sexual madness that life with Anakin had become in such short order. She was so happy to be there, so happy to know that she was helping Aayla follow in her footsteps, and all she felt was pure delight as the tongue brought her over the edge.

As the thighs unwrapped from around Aayla's head, her tentacles were seized by hands that pulled her back, dragged her up and made her kneel as Anakin brought his body up tightly against her. "How did my cum taste?" he asked against her ear as he shoved his cock between her slick thighs, which nervously tightened down against his shaft. Anakin happily began to rock slowly back and forth, fucking her thighs as he savoured the treat of holding her in place.

"So good," Aayla whined. She could feel him slowly thighfucking her, and it left her even more desperate and wet still. How was she still able to remain upright? She felt too horny for this, wound up too tightly to think. It felt incredible, and she craved more. "Your cum tasted incredible, and feeling how loose you fucked Shaak Ti was amazing. Your cock is so big, but I didn't realize it could do that to a woman."

"Do you want me to do that to you now, too?" His hips didn't actually stop, keeping the steady and adoring pace on her thighs, rocking back and forth slowly, savouring the delight of what he was doing to her. He felt so in control, so powerful ,and that power wasn't going to fade, wasn't going to bend. Not now, not when he was riding high on the thrill of so utterly dominating Shaak Ti that he'd dragged Aayla down in with him. The promise of getting a second Jedi Master to slobber all over his cock through the night was too good to deny. "Do you want me to fuck your pussy too loose for anyone other than me to have it? Because if you do, then you should know that you'll be pledging your pussy to me for the rest of your life."

"I want it so badly!" Aayla's hips rocked back and forth, rubbing her thighs faster along Anakin's cock. He was moving too slowly, not giving her what she needed fast enough. "Please fuck me, m-master." She whimpered, the words settling onto her lips. Too natural. Too right. There was a resonance to what she said that sent a surge of nervousness and guilt up her spine. Was she really doing this? It seemed she was, and she couldn't even tell herself that she didn't like it.

Anakin pushed Aayla down, shoving her on top of Shaak Ti as he pulled his cock back and then buried it with one fell stroke deep into Aayla's twat, knowing she wasn't going to be able to handle it but not caring in the least. He snarled in delight, head rolling back as he felt the brilliant sensation of her aching twat clench down around him. "You're mine now, Aayla." His hands grabbed her possessively, holding onto her hips as he drew back and slammed into her again. She was so desperately tight, but her pussy was soaked and begging for this so hard that he knew he had something special going on here. Another thrust, and she shook as he pushed into her, desperate and needy. He could feel the relief radiating off of her, the frustrated Twi'lek finally given the release she needed, given the sensations she had too long craved.

"I feel so full," she moaned, almost slurring as she pressed her lips into Shaak Ti's neck, kissing her messily all over. "How have you handled this, Shaak Ti? I feel like he's going to tear me in two with his cock."

"That's what makes it so amazing," the Togruta replied, taking two big handfuls of plump Twi'lek ass and squeezing happily. "Just let him fuck you loose. It feels so good when you finally get used to it. It feels so empty when he's not inside of me, but whenever he slams back into my cunt for another round it feels so much better. Like it's where he belongs."

Anakin had a point to prove and another Jedi Master to break. Aayla was submitting, but she had a long way to go before she was on the level of pure surrender that Shaak Ti was, and he wasn't going to waste a second in dragging her there, pulling her so deep into the madness and embrace of his twisted desires that she couldn't escape from them. It was cruel and debaucherous but it was all he could think about now, as he felt the tight alien pussy stretched out around his cock, watched the round blue ass shake with each slam forward into her, and listened to the coos of a Twi'lek whose mind was throttled with every thrust.

"You dreamt about this moment didn't you? About your body being used for what it's supposed to be? About being filled with a fat cock that can tear you open and loosen you up. You've flaunted your body so much all these years and just begged for someone to turn you into the blue skinned, curvy fucktoy you've always dreams of being and finally I've taken you up on it, and it just makes you so happy doesn't it, slut?"

"Yes, master!" The cruel words were like thrusts all their own now, hitting her with a strange kind of satisfaction, a twisted and delighted sensation of pure bliss that she couldn't conquer. There was something powerful about being used like this, about the way that she was taken and brutalized without question or concern for her well being. It felt so good, so sinful, and she had been too long without it. She felt like all this time she had been wrongly denied something she deserved, kept from seeing the light of pure bliss that she had always been told was forbidden. "I never wanted to accept those fantasies, but these past years I haven't been able to keep my mind pure around you, and now I know why. It's because I always wanted you to fuck me into submission and break me into a mindless little whore for your enjoyment. Please, use my body, show me every way it was designed to pleasure you, and let me fulfill my true purpose."

The fog that Aayla's mind was under was a powerful one, made all the better by the fact that beneath her lay Shaak Ti, completely surrendered too, and she knew what her destination was, knew where this was leading. And she loved it, hands groping the red body of the woman beneath her as she met her lips, sloppily kissing her, giving her everything in the name of absolute submission. She craved this now, wanted nothing more than to completely give herself up to the madness consuming her from within. How could she have ever thought differently?

Conquest was a powerful sort of drug, and Anakin was breaking another Jedi with his cock, subjugating another gorgeous woman and turning her into a brazen cockslut for his own private enjoyment. The feeling of power and dominance rushed up through him, and he wondered how far he could take this, how many more conquests he could go on before he was even remotely done with this madness. There seemed no reason to stop now, no reason to be happy only with two busty, curvy women completely surrendering to him. No, he needed more. Craved more. This couldn't be the end yet, even if he was more than happy to enjoy his new initiate and relish in the delights of a debaucherous threesome.

The pleasure that Aayla felt as she received the first orgasm Anakin ever gave her was better than anything she had known in her entire life. She was screaming and clutching at the bedding, almost convulsing as she lost herself completely to the special, overbearing madness of feeling herself consumed by fire and need. She was gone, twisting atop Shaak Ti as she slumped down onto her and gave in to it all. "Master!" was the only sound she could properly form as she lost herself, and then to cap it all off, Anakin followed up her orgasm with his own, burying himself to the hilt inside of her and loosing a thick, creamy load of cum that left Aayla feeling full and warm beyond her wildest dreams.

Anakin pulled out of Aayla, ignoring the cum dripping from her twat as he said, "Shaak Ti, get up here and prepare her ass." He wasn't wasting any time; Aayla was his, and now he wanted to get into the fun of having two women at once under his control..He wanted more, of course, but he needed to be patient before going too far in any directions yet. He focused simply on what was before him and the opportunities presented.

Shaak Ti slipped out from under Aayla and knelt down right over her head, sitting down on it and not caring about the way her pussy dripped all over the back of Aayla's head and her tentacles, too busy happily leaning forward and digging her hands into her plump ass cheeks. "I'll ready it for you to fuck raw, master, I promise," she purred, spreading the cheeks wide and exposing the dark blue pucker that had never been penetrated before, long overdue for a massive cock to pound it raw. She spat right onto her hole and leaned forward to begin licking it all over.

As she felt the tongue slithering against her back door, Aayla whined. "Nngh, back there?" She'd heard it mentioned before, but she couldn't believe it once it was in practice, even as the tongue lapping down the cleft of her ass made her shiver in delight. Not that she wasn't eager to find out, of course; she would try anything that her master demanded of her. It was all she wanted, in fact, eager to make Anakin a very happy man and give her all to the pleasure that he demanded of her. It was all worth it all, all good, all pure. How could anything he did to her not be? "Please, master, show me the light."

All too happy to bury her tongue into Aayla's ass and show her what she was missing out on, Shaak Ti felt so happy that she was bringing her friend and colleague into this, helping her realize what she had been missing. It had been such a short time since Shaak Ti herself had been turned, but it felt like so long ago now after so long getting pounded by his meaty cock, time ceasing to exist to her. Deeper her tongue pushed, lapping at her inner walls, licking her ass all over as her fingers dug in tighter, all the while keeping her gaze trained on Anakin's cock, still rock hard, dripping with Aayla's juices. She hadn't seen him soften once between rounds, and she wondered if he was ever going to be spent, if he had a limit. If he did, it far surpassed hers, and probably Aayla's too. Could their combined abilities even hold a candle to his?

Once Aayla's ass was thoroughly eaten, Anakin took charge. "That will be enough," he said, and replaced Shaak Ti's slowly retreating cock with one powerful thrust deep into the tight, virgin ass of the Twi'lek exhaustedly presenting to him. He may have fucked some quietness into her, but the sudden shove of his massive cock down into her ass was certainly enough to wake her up, as Aayla howled in surprise and delight, but he wasn't having any of that. "Keep her pinned down with your body," he said, and Shaak Ti was all too happy to wiggle her hips and sit on the back of Aayla's head.

"Destroy me, master," Aayla whined, completely gone now, surrendered to the madness of everything that Anakin had in mind for her. It felt so good, so powerful, and she wanted more of it. It had taken no time at all for her to go from reluctance to pure submission, happily conceding her control and authority to grovel, to call Anakin her master and admit what she really was, agree to every word and cruel name he called her by. It all fed back into the madness she was burning up with, all twisted hotly around her and made her shiver in pure bliss. She couldn't keep herself together, couldn't shake the completely madness that seized her from within.

Anakin showed no mercy to Aayla's ass. So plump, so perfect, every thrust into it making the cheeks jiggle. He didn't even need to slap her cheeks as Shaak Ti happily provided the abuse, pounding away at them when she wasn't spreading them wide and pushing her tongue forward to lick the rim of her pucker and Anakin's cock pumping in and out of it. No hesitation could slow any of them down as the aura around Anakin served to keep them both aroused and needy, able to fulfill his desires and maybe not keep up with him, but to do their bests.

Her ass was getting torn open by cock and she could feel Shaak Ti's pussy juices leaking down the side of her head as she remained shoved down, head pinned down onto the mattress, and all she felt was pure bliss. She needed more, craved another orgasm as a hand slipped down between her legs and began to work at her pussy, lazily rubbing away as she let everything else overwhelm her. She needed this, craved the sweetest, most pure relief she could find, and nothing was going to stop her from finding it. Not now, not when she was so lit up and when she could feel herself being swallowed by her own desperation.

Anakin pulled out of her ass, made Aayla whined as he grabbed the back of Shaak Ti's head. "Suck on it," he ordered, and began to fuck her mouth, happily sliding down into the familiar warmth of her throat as a few nice, steady thrusts helped remind him just how in control he was. There were two women at his command, and he saw no reason not to indulge thoroughly in enjoying both of them as much as he could, fucking his way through the night without a care in the world for anything other than the ragged pursuit of more. He had no reason to slow down, no reason to stop, and he was going to make sure that he pushed further into decadence than either of them would be able to handle.

After a nice, thorough pounding of Shaak Ti's mouth he right back to Aayla's ass and hammered away it it. "I felt so empty without you inside of me," whined the Twi'lek, her moans muffled by the bedding, her body shivering in delight. She received the bulk of his attentions from then on, the tongue lapping along her cheeks and Anakin's cock while she had her ass ravaged, only for him to pull back and briefly indulge in her mouth for a moment before returning to her ass. Just to keep Shaak Ti busy and ensure he was making the most of his time before he buried himself finally into her tight behind.

"Your body is my property, isn't it?" Anakin asked with a harsh slap across her cheeks as his cock, buried so deep inside of Aayla's ass that she didn't know how she was able to handle it, erupted. Each throb set loose another shot of creamy, hot spunk pumped deep into her, filling her tight ass and leaving her howling in madness, fucked too well to even have words for him anymore as she pushed her fingers into her twat one last time and came hard, dripping all over the bed and her hand, losing herself utterly in the pleasure he felt. Shot after shot was pumped in deep until he pulled out and shot the very last splash of spunk onto Shaak Ti's face. The Togruta, unprompted, leaned forward and started to eat the cum out of her ass just as Aayla had done from her pussy, while Anakin drove his dick right back into her twat and carelessly, wordlessly started using her again.

It was becoming quickly and brilliantly apparent to Aayla that there was no end in sight, and she loved it.

From that point on the day turned to night, turned into the deepest, farthest reaches of night, and the final thing the two busty alien babes did for their master was get both their chests pushed up against his cock. They leaned in from opposite sides and squished their fat tits together, rocking slowly up and down as they gave him a steady, lazy double titfuck.

"Your cock doesn't stop, does it?" Aayla asked, leaning forward and nuzzling her cheek against the tip. Her ace was plastered with cum, her whole body covered in sweat and spunk. Just like Shaak Ti's was. She felt so dirty and used, and that was because she had been. She lost track of the hours she had been fucked through, the things she'd done to Anakin and to Shaak Ti. She knew that she could have never imagined a first time having sex being such an endless, mad whirlwind of debauchery, but how could she complain about such a thing?

"This is the second time in a row I've seen night turn to day while nursing the head of his cock," Shaak Ti confessed, sucking softly on the tip as she set the pace of their titfuck, both women happily rocking their chests up and down for his delight. It was a slow pace, one befitting the winding down of their madness and the slow sinking into something steadier and more consistent. "Master Anakin, you have so much endurance that you're still hard after you've left us both sore and exhausted. Does that mean you're going to seek out a third woman to break?"

"Of course I will," Anakin smirked, hands tucked behind his head as he leaned back and enjoyed the sight of their lazy service of his cock. "But I won't stop fucking either of you constantly." He didn't need to reassure them any more than that; after all, this was not love, and they were not people he needed to tend to the feelings of. They were his sluts, and he was more than happy to treat them as such, to make it clear what he had in mind for them and that he made his decisions without much care for what they thought. All they needed to know was that he would keep getting pounded.

"Mm, more sluts to eat the cum out of," whined Aayla. "Do you have any targets in mind?"

"So many, Anakin bragged. "The Jedi Order is just bursting with women who can't stop thinking about me, and I will make them all mine. It is time that someone stood up to those foolish notions, and that I take what I rightfully deserve. Nothing is going to stop me from getting that."

"We will be right here waiting for our chance to help you break in more whores, master," Shaak Ti purred. She licked all over the head of his cock, and Aayla's tongue joined hers, the two sloppily tongue kissing against his shaft, delighting in the chance to get closer to one another. This was a level of closeness neither had ever experienced before and it filled them with such deep, throbbing bliss to be able to work so happily at Anakin's cock in tandem, sharing him and coming closer together for it, united under submission to him.

"I know you will," he said with a wide smirk, and he let himself come to his peak, relishing in the steady and lovingly slow titfuck as it finally did him in, two pairs of perfect breasts dragging him down happily. "Fuck," he groaned as his cock erupted, spraying one last fresh, creamy load all over their faces, the sticky cum clinging to their features and leaving messes of them both. Messes that they were of course more than happy to clean each other of, purring and letting their final good night kiss together be one with cum swapped messily back and forth, drooling from their lips and down onto his lap again, before they licked his cock clean one final time.

"This is only the beginning," he promised them. And himself, too. There was much work to be done now that he knew the power he wielded.  
*********************************  
Standing at the edge of the spaceport, Anakin's new freshly fucked and obedient whores happily stood in their robes to see him off. Aayla sported a tight black collar too, another 'choker'. The word sounded so perfect as an excuse, as her throat still felt a little bit tight; on the ride over here in the back of a taxi, Anakin had pulled back hard on it while he had her ride him in secret.

"Will you come back to us soon, master?" Aayla asked, her jaw trembling a little bit. She and Shaak Ti both had vibrators jammed up their twats, but it was not with the intention of having them turned off when some task was done. Until Anakin came back, they would be constantly fucked to orgasm after orgasm by the toys, a neural link letting Anakin know if the torturous climaxes became too much for them and they took them out; there was going to be hell to pay if either of them did.

"When I can," Anakin promised. "In the meantime, don't either of you touch those toys. I will know, and you will not appreciate the consequences."

"Of course, master," both Jedi Masters said, bowing their heads submissively. "We love you."

"I know you do," he said smugly, and turned away from them, shifting his attention to the newly arriving shuttle. he had duties to see to involving his apprentice. As his eyes fell onto Ahsoka, he saw her in a very new light, and he knew then, as he focused on the sway of her hips and the smile in her eye, that he had sighted his next 'victim'.


End file.
